See the U.S.A. in Your Chevrolet
See the U.S.A. in Your Chevrolet (Visita gli Stati Uniti con la tua Chevrolet) è una canzone scritta da Dinah Shore e cantata dal cast di Glee durante uno spot pubblicitario in due parti trasmesso negli Stati Uniti su FOX durante il Super Bowl del 2011. La pubblicità inizia con il classico riassunto di ogni episodio di Glee. Vediamo la Sylvester insieme a Becky Jackson in Aula canto, intenta a mostrare alle Nuove Direzioni un manifesto della Chevrolet, casa produttrice che vuole il Glee-Club per realizzare una pubblicità e che pagherà i ragazzi con un'auto per ciascuno. I ragazzi sono entusiasti ma non si rendono conto che è tutto uno stratagemma astuto di Sue. Se le Nuove Direzioni partecipassero allo spot, perderebbero la loro qualifica di cantanti amatoriali e dunque non potrebbero più partecipare alle Regionali. Nella seconda parte dello spot le Nuove Direzioni cantano See the U.S.A. in Your Chevrolet ma alla fine si scopre che è stato tutto un sogno, interrotosi quando Rachel ricorda a tutti (come già aveva fatto in La televendita) che questo genere di ingaggio costerebbe loro la partecipazione alle gare canore. La Sylvester vede il proprio piano andare in fumo e se ne va via infuriata, mentre tutti se la prendono con Rachel che dice "Perché dovrebbe essere colpa mia?". Testo della canzone Rachel: ''' See the USA in your Chevrolet America is asking you to call, Drive your Chevrolet in the USA America’s the greatest land of all '''Artie e Rachel: On a highway, or a road along the levee Rachel: Performance is sweeter Artie: ' Nothing can beat her '''Artie e Rachel: ' Life is completer in a Chevy '''Rachel con le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: So make a date today to see the USA And see it in your Chevrolet Le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: ''' In your Chevrolet! '''Rachel (Mercedes): Travelin’ east, (Yeah) Travelin’ west (Oh) I ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni: Wherever you go Chevy service is best Rachel: Southward or north, (Yeah) Near place or far (Oh) Rachel (Sam): There’s a Chevrolet dealer for your Chevrolet car See the U.S.A. in your Chevrolet. (The Rockies way out west are calling you) Drive your Chevrolet through the U.S.A., (Where fields of golden wheat pass in review) Artie e Rachel: Whether trav’ling light or with a load that’s heavy Rachel: Performance is sweeter, Artie: Oh.. nothing can beat ‘er. Artie e Rachel: Life is completer in a Chevy. Rachel: So make a date today to see the U.S.A. Rachel e le Nuove Direzioni (Mercedes): And see it in your (Chevrolet)! Curiosità *Dianna Agron non è presente nello sport perché era impegnata con le riprese di Sono il numero quattro. *Chris Colfer non appare perché Kurt si era trasferito alla Dalton Academy. *Non si sa perché né Finn Hudson né Lauren Zizes non compaiano nella pubblicità. Galleria di foto Video en:See the U.S.A. in Your Chevrolet Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Non Rilasciate